


His Heart

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Hello love! I saw your request were open so, can I ask for a Kylo x Reader were the reader is badly injured in a fight with the Resistance and he find her nearly dying and try to take care of her? They’ve been together for a few months (or years). I let you choose the ending.- @celestiaelisia





	His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 13th, 2018

The world around him was burning, buildings destroyed, the air filled with smoke, his troops fighting the new additions to the resistance.

“Pathetic…” he grunted annoyed, seeing those young men and woman being caught down with no experience in any way of defending themselves.

“WAS THAT YOUR PLAN SCAVENGER?! To sacrifice these people just to get a chance on killing me?!” Kylo screamed, knowing that Rey could hear him.

Noticing a blue glow not far from here, he followed it with wide steps.

“Letting all these people die for you and here I thought I was the monster!!” It wa slike the night in the forest, when he was hunting her down, but this time he wouldn´t waste it with talking, no. This time it would be her end.

He needed to end this quickly, if Kylo wouldn´t take care of this quickly, Y/N could be in real danger and he hoped that she listened to his advise and stayed on the ship. But knowing how stubborn she could be, Kylo couldn´t stop his worrying.

“Come out! Let us end this.” he screamed and with one swing of his Hand the buildings around him fell to dust and there she was with her blue lightsaber, standing over a bloody body.

“No…” noticing the shiny silver necklace with the red crystal around the persons neck let him freeze.

“Y/N…?” his voice was a mere whisper and Rey was already readying herself for another fight, but Kylo ignored her. Quickly walking around her, the Supreme Leader fell to his knees, next to the unconscious body.

This couldn´t be happening, it just …

“Y/N come on wake up …” pulling her limp body in to his arms he rested his hand against her face.

“Don´t do this to me, not now…” his whole world was breaking down right in front of him.

The memories, when he first met her in the medical bay after his first encounter with Rey. How she never seemed afraid to tell him her opinion when he wasn´t cooperative with the treatment she was suggesting. All the month they had spend together while his wounds were healing. How quickly he had trusted her and shared his thoughts, his fears and soon his feelings.

He couldn´t even count the times how often she would scold him when he was to reckless with his training and would rip open his wounds again. When she needed to stitch him up and rearrange his bandages. At first Kylo always thought about that it was just because she wanted to be a good nurse, but he realised that she actually worried about him. The first person who actually cared without trying to take advantage of him. For him, she was the purest person he had ever met in his dark life.

The necklace that he had gifted her as a sign of his affection and adorations, now stained from her blood. Seeing the scattered supplies around her, he knew she left the safety of the ship to help any wounded being she could find, Enemy side or not.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!” the ground under him was rumbling and soon Rey was gasping for air, while he stood up, his arm outstretched.

“She was the most innocent person in this galaxy! And you just murdered her in cold blood!” tightening his fist, Rey soon was gagging, clawing on her neck, just a little more and her fragile neck would break.

“I will let you feel every pain possible for a human to endure! I will let you watch your friends die in the most gruesome ways, knowing that it is all your fault that they are in this situation. I WILL LET YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!”

“Ky…” hearing the weak voice, he immediately looked over his shoulders. Y/N had her eyes open, trying to reach out for him with a shaking hand.

Letting Rey fall to the ground, he carefully picked Y/N up from the ground. “I thought I lost you…” he whispered while pushing his forehead gently against hers.

“I´ll bring you somewhere safe! Just a little longer.” he promised her.

“Be careful…” her hands were digging into his cape, when he quickly turned around and averted a blow from Reys lightsaber.

Holding Y/N tightly, he picked up his lightsaber with his other hand and initiated it, readying himself to protect his Love with every strength he had left.

“I won´t let you die. I promise.”

 

It was dark and cold. A familiar smell stinging in her nose, while a rhythmic beeping was echoing in her ear.

As soon as Y/N opened her Eyes, she blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light. Just now realising in how much pain she actually was.

With a groan, she tried to look around, before a hand gently held her on her shoulder.

“You´re awake.” a fellow nurse was looking into her eyes and checked her pulse.

“Where am I?” Y/N whispered, her voice strained and hoarse. “In the medical bay, silly.”

Turning her head, she noticed the big dark figure in the chair next to her bed. Kylos body was slouched down in the small seat, his head leaned back, while quiet snores came from him.

Looking down at her hand, his was holding onto it tightly.

“He saved your life. And didn´t leave your side once.” the other nurse explained, before offering her a glass of water, placing a straw inside it so it would be easier on Y/N to drink.

“Yeah, he would be this stubborn…” a light smile showing onto her lips while Y/N watched his sleeping face.

Feeling the sudden light squeeze from her hands, Kylo jumped from his seat, before lokking around confused before his tired eyes met hers.

“Y/N…” Kylo chuckled softly, taking her small hands in both of his.

“Never do this again! Ever!” his tone suddenly changed and he looked sternly down at her.

“Sorry…” she mumbled, before placing her hand against his cheek, leaning into her gently touch his eyes got softer again.

“Seems like we changed roles this time.” giggling lightly Kylo only rolled his Eyes with a smirk.

“At least you will listen to me now.” he sighed.

“We will see.” she countered, before pulling him down into a soft kiss.

“Stubborn as always, my heart” he growled against her lips which only made her smile even more.


End file.
